Homestuck One-Shots
by The Bloody Cat Lady
Summary: It's pretty lame and cliche but whatever. Leave your comments down below and I'll probably do it if it's not totally weird and unreasonable.


John adjusted his pirate costume. It was a little bit uncomfortable considering it was super cheap but Vriska had wanted them to be pirates together on Halloween. Vriska made up this tradition where every Halloween she would visit him and they would go around and do fun things while dressed up whether it'd be an amusement park, a haunted house, or just a stroll around the neighborhood to see the flashing Halloween lights. Of course, this was only their second time doing this and Vriska insisted on them both being pirates.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The pirate costume looked nice even though it was incredibly uncomfortable. There was a fake sword strapped to his hip and a pirate hat positioned on his head. His blue eyes shown behind his small glasses that framed his face. His raven black hair curled, resting on his face. He gave a small sigh when he heard a hard knock on his door.

"Open up, Eg8ert!" He heard the all too familiar voice yell from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming hold on for one second." He yelled back.

He adjusted it one more time, making it slightly less uncomfortable and he opened the door. Vriska stood there, her eyes widening when she saw him. She was wearing almost the same thing as he but she had more blue on her than him. Vriska looked like the average troll without her eight pupils. Her skin was gray and her eyes were yellow, as always. She always wore blue make-up and her horns made this weird crescent shape.

"You actually wore it." She stated.

"Yeah, I did." He said "Why wouldn't I?"

She looked down at the ground, shyly. "I don't know...I guess I just didn't think you'd actually agree to my stupid plan on us being pir8tes this year."

"Of course I would!" He smiled, cheerfully. "So where do you want to go this time, Vriska? It's your turn to choose, I chose last time."

Her eyes brightened. "Well, I've always wanted to go on that thing humans call...what was it? A roller coaster?"

John nodded. "Yes, it's called a roller coaster and that's an amusement park."

She shoved his shoulder. "Whatever. I don't care, let's just go."

She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the door, passing his dad who was preparing a bowl of candy for the night.

"Be back by ten." He yelled after them and John gave a small thumbs up before Vriska practically dragged him into the cool October night. They called up a taxi and the taxi driver took them to the amusement park. They got out and Vriska looked around in awe. She had to hand it to the humans, they knew how to celebrate. Lights illuminated the park and it showed a whole bunch of people dressed up in costumes. Kids were huddled up at the candy store that was selling off candy for only a dime while the adults sat at the table, chatting away with their companion.

John smiled at Vriska's shock filled face. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were the widest he had ever seen them before. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at his hand intertwined with hers.

"Let's go check out the haunted houses. I heard they were scarier than last years." He said with a huge smile.

Vriska couldn't help but smile as joy filled John's face. He pulled her into the park and they bought tickets with his dad's money that he'd given them earlier to do whatever they wanted to pass the time. They went into the park and Vriska found it more beautiful on the inside than just looking at it from the outside and she let her gaze wonder. She didn't realize she had stopped until John pulled on her hand lightly.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It's just so amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

He smiled and practically dragged her into one of the haunted houses. They basically clung on each other the whole way through, jumping at every little thing that popped out.

"Oh my jegus. I am never going through anything like that ever again." She growled. "Why would you let me into that horrid place?"

She pushed John and he lost his balance and fell. Vriska laughed.

"Your face!" She squeaked through her laughter.

John narrowed his eyes. "You're the one that pushed me! It's not like I just fell!" He tried to act angry but his face failed him and it broke out into a smile. He didn't see Vriska laugh that often. She was usually either mad or drowning in self-pity.

_It's nice on her_. He thought to himself.

Vriska's laughter ceased and she just smiled, crazily. "Let's go ride a roller coaster." It was more of a command than a request.

John just shrugged as Vriska grabbed his wrist and helped him get off of the ground. He adjusted his pirate costume and frowned. It was torn a little bit on his side but it didn't show too much. There was no harm in it so he just followed Vriska onto the nearest roller coaster.

They waited in line for what seemed like forever until finally they were strapped in their seats. Vriska looked over at him with a crazy smile.

"You look scared." She mocked.

John shook his head. "No...just...nervous." He gulped

They took off up the hill and when they were at the peak of downhill and it stopped. At first John thought that it had broken until it show downhill. John couldn't even let out a scream. He heard Vriska's loud and clear, though. He felt his stomach doing backflips and his heart was racing as they glided through the course.

When they were done, Vriska let out a shout of approval and she hurried to get off of the roller coaster, bubbling with excitement.

"We should ride another one!" She said, her eyes wondering around the park.

They went through many places but John wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel. Vriska complained and said that it looked incredibly boring so they had agreed to do the Ferris Wheel last. They made their way through the line until they finally got onto the ride.

"Keep your hands, arms, and legs inside the cart, please." The guy opening the door said, boringly.

They climbed inside the swinging cart and they were lifted into the air. John looked at Vriska and her eyes were looking out the cart and he felt conflicted between telling her his feelings that he's been having with her throughout the whole day or just let it be and wait for another time.

"Uh...Vriska?" He began, feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

She looked at him, curiously. "What is it, Eg8ert?" She asked.

"I uh...you know what...nevermind, it's stupid." He quickly said, redness clouding his face as he looked away from her.

He could feel her gaze piercing into him but he didn't look at her. He couldn't.

"You're an idiot." She growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to her and kissing him. Then she pulled away, her cheeks incredibly blue.

John was shocked.

His eyes were wide and pure shock was twisted on his face.

"I don't know why I even did that. Just forget that I ever did, alright?" She growling, turning towards the window.

After the ride John still felt incredibly shocked and embarrassed at the same time. By the looks on her face, so did she. They decided to walk home because there were too many people outside to possibly even think about finding a taxi.

He looked at Vriska and her eyes were staring intently at the ground.

When they got to his house a sudden courage overtook him and he kissed her lightly on the cheek and her face flushed blue.

She looked at him with wide eyes and John just smiled.

"See you next Halloween, Vriska." He waved and stepped inside of his house, leaving Vriska staring at the door, speechless.

_Oh it was going to be way sooner than next Halloween_. She thought, furiously as she turned to leave.


End file.
